In general, electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles include a motor. The motor is used as a power source of the electric vehicle and the fuel cell vehicle. Furthermore, the electric vehicle and the fuel cell vehicle include a motor control unit (MCU) to control torque of the motor.
During an acceleration or tip-in operation using an accelerator of the electric vehicle or the fuel cell vehicle, jolting and noise may occur and thereby degrade ride comfort. In particular, when an acceleration or tip-in operation is performed while the electric vehicle or the fuel cell vehicle is driven at low speed using regenerative braking, a large jolt and noise may be occur as a result of the acceleration or tip-in operation.
Therefore, there is a demand for a motor torque control apparatus and method which is capable of reducing jolting and noise caused by a tip-in operation, using an MCU.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.